


Vitals Consequences

by Basmathgirl



Series: Vitals Moment [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: A friend in need is a friend indeed, so it’s a good job Donna is the Doctor’s best friend and can help him out in any delicate situation; and vice versa.





	Vitals Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dm12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm12/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything here; but I do own a very comfy new pillows; and a box of tissues.  
>  **A/N:** this is a revised edition of a story written long ago, at the request of [dm12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm12/pseuds/dm12).

They’d spent a very pleasant evening chatting, drinking tea, and swapping opinions about men Donna had loved and lost. The Doctor’s main argument had been that none of them were worth the bother, and Donna had questioned their general parentage, like you do.

Still laughing, she had made her way to bed, and carried out her usual bedtime routine. Turning out her light, she snuggled down and let her thoughts stray to the Doctor and his earlier predicament. It had been almost beyond funny the way he’d reacted to his dirty dream; and to think she’d rushed in there and spoilt it all for him. The poor bloke; he was probably reacquainting himself with those dream images right that second.

She turned over in bed, wondering if that made him lucky. It helps to have a clear image to use. Who could she use? Hmm. Someone who was well endowed, obviously; with lean musculature and a pert bottom would be a good start. Add in some body hair - but not too much – a full head of hair, a certain twinkle in his eye, and a face that wasn’t a bag of spanners to get a winner. Now who did she know like that?

“Night Donna!” the Doctor called out as he walked passed her door. 

How did he know she was still awake?

“Night Doctor!” she called back, then shifted position again. 

Today had given her a very up close and personal view of the Doctor’s equipment, and there was nothing to complain about for any future user, as far as she could see. Her experience told her it would probably be very nice, if he knew how to use it properly. Hmm, wonder how long exactly it was since it was last used for sexual purposes? Should she ask? Of course she should at some point, she decided.

He was definitely designed to be useful in the bedroom, what with that licking fetish of his, those long dainty fingers, and his even longer… hair. Yes, he had the all makings of a decent sex toy. Pity he didn’t have a bit more meat on his bones, but you can’t have everything, though he wouldn’t be too much of a weight on top of her. 

She sat up with a start. Where on Earth had that random thought come from?! She went to lay back down again when the thought that he could fit easily between her legs hit her. What? When had she ever thought _that_ about a man? He was having a bad effect on her.

Seconds later, she was drifting into semi-sleepiness when she began to imagine those fingers of his caressing her body. Too tired to fight off the thoughts, she let them roll through her mind, as she felt her flesh become aroused. She imagined his hands caressing her breasts tenderly before replacing his fingers with his mouth on her body, and those fingers dipped lower. 

Ooh! He knew how to press, rub and flutter across her flesh, causing her to groan with the imagined sensations. “Please,” she began to softly beg. “More, please.”

The sensations her body was giving her were delicious. In desperation, she arched her back off the mattress, trying to gain the friction she craved from this imagery lover. She was panting now; she wanted him so much. So much.

Then suddenly there were three soft taps on her bedroom door. “Donna? Are you okay?” the Doctor’s concerned voice came to her.

Startled, she sat up quickly and modestly covered herself up. “I’m fine,” she called back.

To her non-surprise the door opened a smidge, and he peeped in. “Are you sure? Only, I thought I heard something,” he offered weakly.

“Is this your way of saying you can’t sleep, are too bored to find something to do, so you thought you’d come in and pester me?” she teased, sensing some of his loneliness.

“Might be,” he reluctantly answered. 

But he was pleased to see her beckon him over to the bed; and was even more pleased to smell her arousal in the air. Oh yes! He did a finger version of the happy dance.

“What are you up to?” she laughed as he plonked himself down next to her. “Were you secretly hoping I’d invite you in?”

He tried not to look lower than her chin, he really did. “Something like that,” he admitted.

“How did you know I wasn’t asleep yet?” she wondered.

“Your door handle. I’d get zapped if you were asleep. It’s happened before; I touch your door and the TARDIS zaps me: POW! You’ve got her well trained,” he explained and watched her smirk with joy. “It’s flipping cold out here,” he stated, rubbed his arms and gave her his pathetic look.

“Go on then,” she answered, pulling back the bed covers in invitation. “Hop in and snuggle up.”

He didn’t need second asking; he was in the bed cuddled up next to her faster than a rat up a drainpipe. “Thanks, Donna. It was nippy out there.”

“Serves you right for only having your pyjamas on, you prawn,” she softly chided him, loving the feel of a body snuggled up next to hers. “You should use your dressing gown more. Don’t get the idea you can do this every night though.”

“How about every other night?” he saucily asked. She playfully swatted his arm, so he nestled into her, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder. “Mmm, you’re lovely to cuddle. Have I ever told you that?”

“No. Now, I was trying to sleep, Mr Afternoon-nap, so don’t distract me too much,” she sleepily told him.

“I could help with that,” he whispered. “I can get you to a very good place mentally.”

“I bet you can,” she scoffed. “One where I want to thump you before kicking you out of the bed, if I’m not surprised.”

He sat up slightly to defend himself. “Honestly I can,” he insisted, and then deliberately rubbed his chest across her shoulder. “I’m like a big pussy cat, except you’d do the purring.”

“Really? Are you getting ready to use the litter tray there? And if you try to use me as a scratching post you’d definitely end up out on your ear,” she threatened him.

He rubbed his head across her upper arm this time, letting his breath fall on her chest. “You wouldn’t want to do that to me,” he told her in sultry tones. He held in his gasp of joy at being faced with one of her breasts, and forced himself to move his head slightly higher, landing on her neck. He was gratified when the scent that rose up from her skin was telling him she was still aroused; this could continue to work in his favour so he lifted a finger and stroked under her chin. “You have beautifully soft skin.”

She giggled as her skin became ticklish. “That’s me: soft and cuddly.”

He took that as an invite to completely wrap his arms around her, and gave her a faint squeeze. “Very cuddly,” he purred, and pressed a small kiss to her neck. “And very soft to the touch.”

If she didn’t know better she could have sworn he’d planned all this deliberately to get into her bed. Instead, she didn’t suspect him of a thing beyond wanting to use her as a human hot water bottle. She thanked him by skimming her hands across his back, and was pleasantly surprised by the feel of his body underneath her palms. Not too bad at all!

His hands moved in sync with hers, she immediately noticed; so she experimented slightly. She moved her hands lower; he went lower. Higher, and he went higher. She couldn’t hold in her laughter. “Do you have to do everything I do?” she asked as more laughter bubbled up through her.

“What would you like me to do instead?” he offered with an obvious grin in his voice.

Now there was a leading question! 

“What are the options?” she was surprised to hear herself ask.

“Number one; I could lick you,” he said, and slowly licked up her neck in demonstration. “Number two; I could tickle you,” he continued, and assaulted her midriff with a few tickles. “Number three,” his voice dropped in tone, “I can kiss you to within an inch of your life.” Having said that, he dropped a chaste kiss onto her lips, but stayed there long enough to feel a slight response. “Number four; I can make mad passionate love to you all night long,” his voice went even lower, as he pressed his pelvis against hers. There was a delicious momentary frisson. Then he deliberately raised his voice to normal to say, “Or number five; I could leave you to your own devices.”

Still pondering, she held his body in place. “Go through the options again; I forgot to make notes,” she ordered him.

It was his turn to laugh. “Where shall I start from?” he asked in delight.

“I got lost at three,” she pretended to admit. “Can we go over the middle ones again?”

Unable to suppress his glee, he rolled her until she was underneath him. “For you, anything,” he told her. “Now let me know if I need to go over this again. Number three was kissing you.” He teased her mouth with his lips, swooping across with tender nips and presses, before landing properly and taking possession of her lips. Their giggling quickly turned into passionate kisses, as they hungrily tasted each other, opening their mouths to suck in each other’s tongues, and moaning loudly with the wanted contact.

“What was number four again?” Donna wondered breathily when they broke apart.

He headed southwards with his lips. “Four was making mad passionate love… all night long.” Although the last bit was garbled due to his mouth being in her cleavage. 

Fortunately, she understood him nevertheless. “Show me a bit more of that one,” she whispered, unable to fight off her arousal any longer. 

If they were both ready and willing, she reasoned, why not? Her hands made their way underneath his pyjama jacket to caress his skin as he pushed aside her nightdress to access her breasts.

“Oh Donna,” he groaned in a tone that was suddenly recognisable from earlier in the library.

“Hang on!” she exclaimed, pushing him away from her. “You made that sound when you were asleep,” she accused him as she forced herself to sit up; so he knelt back on his haunches to view her.

“And?” he asked in a miffed voice. “What’s wrong with that?”

“You were having a sex dream… about someone,” she explained.

“Yes, we’ve already been through that. I still don’t see the problem,” he retorted as he tried to reach out for her, but she batted his hands away.

“Of course you don’t, Martian. How can you switch from dreaming about someone one minute and perving over another person the next?” she demanded.

He sighed resignedly. “I can see you might not believe this, but you’ve got it slightly wrong. It isn’t a different person; and I am not perving,” he insisted.

“What do you call that then?” she asked as she pointed to his outstretched hands and the form they had taken.

“Coincidence?” he tried out, not convinced himself. “All right, I want to touch you; I want to fondle you and boy do I want to caress your magnificent breasts. I can’t help the way they make me feel. As I said earlier, you have no idea what your luscious body does to me,” he defended himself.

“What sort of things,” she curiously asked.

“Don’t you know?! Woman, I’m losing my mind here!” he cried out as he tore at his hair in agitation. “I know I shouldn’t have planted those thoughts in your head but… Oops! You didn’t know that, did you?” His eyes went wide in panic as he contemplated her.

“What thoughts?” she fumed at him. “Doctor, tell me what thoughts you planted.”

“The ones that aroused you before I came in here,” he hesitantly admitted with a flinch as she moved position. He tweaked his fingers at her. “I sort of ‘suggested’ some actions to you.”

“You did what?!” she gasped at him in horror. “But that’s mind-controlling, and creepy.”

“I know,” he admitted and hung his head in shame. “But I was getting desperate.”

That shook her; him, being desperate? Was that even possible? “Is this purely a sex thing? Only… I’m sure I’m adult enough to help out in that department,” she offered and swept her gaze to his evident erection in emphasis. “I can lend a hand. It needn’t upset our friendship.”

“Really?! I mean… No. No no no, Donna. You don’t get it. I thought you were good at the smaller picture,” he stated, and clasped her hands to push his point home. “If this were merely a case of relieving myself, there are lots of means available.”

“Like what?” Donna immediately interrupted him, throwing him off track.

“There’s a special room where… Look, it’s not important right now,” he refocused himself. 

“Okay, but just let it be known that I will ask later,” she warned him.

He nodded in agreement. Since when did he get away with keeping secrets from her? “Where was I? Oh yes. Let’s backtrack a bit, to the dream you woke me from,” he reminisced with a grin as he regained his point. “No, don’t sigh like that… I assure you that I’m going somewhere with this. Donna, will you stop looking at my pyjama trousers!”

“Sorry, but they’re really distracting. Why on Earth…Oops! Wrong planet there. Why did you buy ones like that?” she pondered with a giggle.

“D’uh, because they go with the pyjama jacket! Why are you asking? I’m not questioning your taste in nightdresses, which is pretty good by the way,” he sidetracked, and shook his head in dismay. He took a few deep breaths before continuing, “Donna, I was dreaming about you; I was dreaming you were…” He then made a kissy motion with his lips as he blushed a deep pink.

“Yeah yeah, Spaceman; I get the picture,” Donna huffed. “You want me to kiss away the naughty thoughts by giving you a good tongue lashing.”

“Donna!” he exclaimed in shock. “I wouldn’t have put it quite so succinctly, but you didn’t just do that in my dream; you also wriggled up and…,” he emphasised, making a hand motion towards his stomach.

“What does that mean? Did I feed you?” she asked in bewilderment. “Don’t tell me I finally managed to fill you up.”

“Quite the reverse, actually,” he mumbled, but she heard him nevertheless. “Sorry.” He blushed again.

“And that was it?” she demanded. “No weird sex toys or alien appendages? No getting excited about the size of my earlobes?”

“Your earlobes?” he spluttered.

“Well, I don’t know, do I?” she retorted. “You might have sex through your wrists, for all I know. Or your tongue… Though that is possible on Earth. What? I didn’t invent it.”

“I assume you didn’t,” he agreed bashfully. “Can we stop talking about how I could have sex now, please?”

She eyed him cautiously. “Are you sure you want to go that route, since you went to all that bother of mentally touching me up?” She smirked when he looked a little deflated at that. “Thought so,” she declared smugly.

“I can’t win, can I?” he grumbled in a small voice. “I’m in the bed of the most gorgeous woman I have ever had the opportunity to be with, and I keep messing it up,” he cried.

“Now you’ve gone too far,” she scoffed. “Most gorgeous woman, indeed! You forget I’ve actually seen Martha Jones with my own eyes, Sunshine. No way could I be considered better looking than her, unless she has a paper bag over her head and bubble wrap around her body.”

“NO!” he shouted, and thumped the wall behind her, causing the TARDIS to give out a little squeak of protest at the action. He pulled himself up to loom over her. “I won’t have you talking about yourself like that,” he insisted angrily. “Nobody, and I mean nobody, is allowed to say that about the woman I love.”

“You’re in love with Martha?” a shocked Donna asked.

He growled in anger. “I’m in love with you,” he hissed. “Why do I even bother?”

Her hands flew to cover her mouth. “Me?! Are you serious?”

“No, that’s why I said it... Of course I meant you! Who else would I be talking about?” he demanded. He still loomed over her threateningly, but the expression in his eyes softened. “Why can’t you believe me? Oh Donna, please don’t cry.”

“I can’t help it,” she sobbed, wiping and rubbing at her eyes furiously. “You’ve just done the nicest and seriously weirdest thing I’ve ever known.”

By lifting the flap of his pyjama jacket, he attempted to mop up some of her tears. “But this was supposed to be a happy, sexy time,” he muttered in apology.

“It can be,” she tried to reassure and smile at him. “Once I get over the weirdness.”

“So I’ve finally done something right?” he asked anxiously. 

She raised a hand to caress his cheek fondly. “You’re getting there, Timeboy.”

So he kissed her tired eyes. “Sorry about my bad timing. You’ve gone off the boil, haven’t you?”

“What a lovely way to put it,” she mocked him. “But yeah, I’m seriously flagging here. I need to sleep. How about we reconvene in the morning, or what pretends to be morning around here?”

“That sounds okay, but can I stay in here with you?” he requested, giving her his best puppy-dog look.

“Yeah, alright, but no funny business and only cuddling,” she playfully threatened him.

“What about the things I... erm… I said?” he tentatively asked.

“We’ll go through all that once I’ve slept; I promise,” she said, yawning widely. “Night night, Spaceman,” she whispered as she reached up to kiss his lips and bring him down to her level. “Can you bear to stay with me all night in here?”

He grinned broadly at her. “Try and stop me,” he declared, and snuggled down with her.

 

Donna wasn’t exactly surprised to be woken by the Doctor about 3 or 4 hours later, fidgeting about. “What’s the matter?” she hissed at him, finding herself waking up despite her best efforts to stay asleep.

“Sorry. I tried, honest I did, but you’ve been away for hours,” he grumbled.

“The word is ‘sleep’, Spaceman; you’re allowed to say it, it isn’t a swear word,” she griped back.

He chuckled in the semi-darkness. “It is around you.” He then wriggled about again.

In response, she pulled herself up onto one elbow to glare at him. “For goodness sake! What is the matter with you?”

“It hurts,” he told her meekly.

“Why didn’t you go off and deal with it?” she asked with a bit more compassion. “You could have come back afterwards.”

“I didn’t want to leave your nice warm bed,” he confessed, and pouted.

With a huff, she leant across him, over to her bedside cabinet and tossed him the box of prettily coloured tissues she normally kept there. “Here you go, help yourself, and I promise not to listen,” she offered as brightly as she could.

“Donna!” he protested. “What do you take me for?” 

But Donna had pulled her pillow over her head to drown him out. This needed drastic action.

Reaching out to gently touch her back, since she had placed her body to face away from him, he stroked down her spine; sending her brain subtle, arousing thoughts. He smelt the resultant pheromones rise off her skin within seconds. Oh yes! He could use this one again if need be.

“Take your hand off my…,” she ordered, and angrily brought her head out from under her pillow to smack him away from her; but his hands were innocently behind her. Just as she wondered how he was affecting her so much, a wave of desire flooded through her. “Typical bloke,” she ground out in an attempt to cover her reaction.

Sensing she wasn’t going to get some more sleep fast, she reached out her hand as the Doctor grumbled in return, “I’m not the type of bloke you usually associate with.” So she stroked him. “Nghhh! That’s nice… Ooooh, that’s very nice”. The change in his tone was astonishing. “It’s no good, I can’t have all the fun here,” he told her, and reached out a hand to caress her in kind.

She turned slightly towards him, so he brought his mouth up to lightly kiss her lips at first. A low moan parted them, and he took his opportunity to deepen their kiss. He groaned into her mouth as her hips bucked and he felt her talented fingers start to nudge him closer to completion. They began to trade hungry kisses; deep passionate kisses that had her almost sucking his tongue down her throat as he rose above her. 

She was deliciously aroused now; he could smell and taste it on her as she tightened around his fingers. Spurned on, he yanked down their restricting clothing as he fought off his desire to rip her nightdress from her body. Lifting her lower body, he sank into her slowly, revelling in the feel of her around him. His whole body seemed to sigh in relief as he began to gently thrust into her. 

“Yes, yes,” she gasped in his ear as he kissed his way down her neck to her cleavage, feasting on her flesh; kissing, sucking and licking at the soft skin there.

“Ooh, yes,” she called out as he changed angle and pressed into her more firmly. 

He felt her contacting around him, and he smugly counted, “Two.”

Ignoring him, she reached up to kiss and bite at his neck, clawing her way down his back, as he continued to drive her on. 

“Three,” she heard him declare.

‘What is he playing at?’ she wondered, just before she shuddered again.

“Four!” he crowed, answering her question.

He began to falter then in his rhythm, but she wasn’t paying a great deal attention to him as she felt like screaming out at that point. He was causing something to deliciously pulse through her, overtaking her mind and her body. She had just let out another loud moan when he keened, panted heavily and collapsed on her.

“Sorry… I thought I’d last longer,” he apologised. He smothered her face in kisses. “You are beautiful,” he stated. “Do you think you could learn to love me?”

“Prawn,” she murmured in reply, fondly caressing the back of his neck as she kissed him in return. “Who’s to say I don’t already?”

It felt right to nuzzle her nose. “So do I take it we’re both incapable of actually saying the words? What does that make us?” he asked, slightly exasperated with their situation.

“I’d say that makes us the Doctor and Donna; wouldn’t you?” She grinned back at him, and he had to agree. 

They shared another kiss and settled back down to sleep; for a couple of hours anyway…

 

_The End?_


End file.
